Forever Together
by falltimestar
Summary: .:the name was stendy love story, that was just untill i though of a real name, which i never did, my friend did, so thats what its called now:. Wendy's parents dont thing that stan and wendy belong together, could they be right? stanXwendy story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was a snowy, cool Saturday in South Park. Stanley Marsh was on his way to his girlfriend's house. He plowed through the gathering snow to her front door. Wendy opened the door just as he got there. Without a word their lips met in a silent hello. Wendy closed the door behind her and joined her boyfriend on the trek to the movies.  
As they walked they talked about what they were going to do after the movie.  
"We could just hang around town for a bit." Suggested Stan  
"Sounds good" Wendy agreed  
"I'll find out whose house the party is at, and I'll call you, we can meet there later tonight." Stan stated  
"Be sure to call my cell so that you won't wake my parents" she cautioned  
They arrived at the theater and decided to see a romantic comedy. The movie was lame, so they didn't see much of it, they were to busy kissing, even if it had been a good movie, Stan doubted they would have seen any of it.

After the movie they went to the local coffee shop.  
"Hey Tweak." Stan said  
"ARG! Oh hey Stan, Wendy" Tweak replied  
They sat down with their coffees and talked.  
"Remember how you used to puke every time you saw me" Wendy giggled  
"How could I forget, seeing you still makes me a little queasy."  
From anybody else's point of view this would have been an insult, but not for Wendy, who blushed and squeezed his hand. Then she walked around the table and sat on his lap.  
"I love you Stan"  
"I love you too Wendy"  
Wendy leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
"I have something for you," Stan whispered  
"You do?"  
"It's at my house, let's go."  
Stan paid for their coffees and the couple ventured out on to the street.  
"I'm cold," whispered Wendy  
"Come here" Stan said as he wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulder  
She gave him a little squeeze and thought about how lucky she was.

When they arrived at Stan's house they went inside. They went upstairs to Stan's room.  
He opened the door to and pulled out something from under his bed.  
"Oh, Stan" Wendy breathed

"That was beautiful Stan" Wendy exclaimed as she threw her arms over his shoulders.  
"It took me a month to write" Stan blushed  
"Oh wow, Stan that is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me" she gasped tearfully  
"Aww, Wendy, don…." Before he cold finish his sentence Wendy has brought her lips up to his and started kissing him passionately. Stan sat on his bed, with Wendy in his arms, kissing. Then Wendy pulled away and whispered  
"Stanley Marsh, you are the best boyfriend in the world, I am so lucky to have you!"  
Then she leaned in the continue their kiss as Stan said  
"You're wrong, I'm the lucky one."

"Stanley!" a voice shouted from downstairs; the couple broke apart for Stan to yell  
"Yeah?" in reply  
"Come on downstairs now please."  
"Alright"  
"What does she think we are going to do alone in here when she is home?" Wendy said with a wink  
"Who knows" replied Stan, smiling  
The couple walked down the stairs holding hands and laughing.  
"What is so funny?" Mr. Marsh demanded  
"Nothing Dad, you wouldn't understand," replied Stan, trying not to laugh, as they left.  
They walked together to the park where they shared a swing and watched the sky.  
Wendy rested her head on Stan's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
Stan hugged her and whispered in her ear,  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Stan kissed her neck; she giggled and turned her head to face him. Their lips met and they kissed. The moment was ruined when Stan's phone rang, with out parting from his girlfriend he checked the ID, and then turned off his phone. They continued their embrace for a couple more minutes before Wendy pulled away.  
"Who called you?"  
"Oh that was just Kyle"  
"Doesn't he know where you are?"  
"Yeah, I'm meeting him at eleven thirty to go to the party."  
"Oh, well what time is it now?"  
"It's only, SHIT! It's almost midnight!"  
"Oh no! I told my parents I'd be back by eleven!"  
"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time."  
"So did I," she giggled  
"I'd better get you home then, let's go!"  
The two ran off down the street hand in hand to Wendy's house. By the time they got there they were out of breath.  
"I'm really sorry for making you late Wendy" Stan gasped  
"It was worth it Stan, don't worry" she assured him. Then she kissed him on the cheek and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Stan stood on the doorstep for a while to catch his breath. Then he turned around and started making his way to Kyle's house. He turned on his phone and saw he had four missed calls, all from Kyle. He dialed Kyle's number.  
"Dude! Where the hell are you?" Kyle demanded instantly  
"Sorry I lost track of time with Wendy at the park," he replied slightly embarrassed  
"Stan, I'm beginning to feel like you don't have time for your best friend anymore."  
"Dude, I'm sorry, I'm on my way over right now!"  
"Don't bother; I'll meet you on the way to Clyde's."  
"Okay" Stan ended the call, and then dialed another number.  
"Hey!" Wendy answered  
"Hey are your parents asleep yet?" Stan asked  
"Yeah…"  
"Good, meet me at Clyde's"  
"See you then, love you"  
"Love you"

Stan saw Kyle walking toward the party house.  
"KYLE!" he yelled across the street  
"Oh hey dude." Kyle responded  
"I'm really sorry, I really just lost track of time" Stan apologized  
"Must be nice to have a girlfriend like that" Kyle said, looking at the ground  
"Aww dude don't start this."  
"What do you mean, can't I be happy for you"  
"Well sure you're acting happy, but you seem sulky"  
"Maybe that is because there are no girls that like me! They you go and brag about how you were with Wendy."  
"I never bragged, besides plenty of girls like you!"  
"Oh ya, name them!"  
"Well there is Bebe…"  
"Ugh"  
"And I'm pretty sure that Red likes you"  
"Whatever Stan"  
"Why don't you go on a double date with me and Wendy, you should ask Bebe"  
"All right" Kyle said with a hint of optimism. Stan was surprised by his sudden change in mood  
"Great, Next Saturday"  
When Stan and Kyle appeared on Clyde's doorstep the party was already in full swing. Craig answered the door, clearly wasted. They walked and saw many of their classmates; Clyde was sitting in the middle of a couch with a bunch of other girls around him.  
"See Red doesn't like me." Remarked Kyle. Stan looked over to see her with her head resting on Kevin's shoulder and Kevin had his arm around her.  
"Kyle!" Somebody squealed. He looked over at Stan  
"Go ahead" his friend said  
"Uhh Bebe"  
"Yes Kyle!" Bebe replied hopefully  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted…" Bebe's eyes widened "Wanted to go on a double date with Stan and Wendy?" he finished  
"Of course I do Kyle!!" Bebe shrieked and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck  
"See that worked out" Stan remarked  
"Hey Stan!" Wendy had appeared beside him and linked her fingers with his  
"Hey baby" Stan replied and kissed her  
"Since when is Kyle with Bebe?" she asked, eyeing their friends  
"Uhh like thirty seconds ago, they are double dating with us on Saturday." Stan said with a laugh.  
"Okay, sounds like fun."  
With that they ventured further into the party together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Stan led Wendy onto an empty couch where they sat down; they were followed by Kyle and Bebe. Surprisingly Kyle didn't look very upset with the fact that Bebe was clinging to him as if he might try and escape at any moment. The newly formed couple sat on the couch and Kyle actually put his arm around Bebe, he looked quite confident, maybe this was going to work out after all.  
"They really do look cute together," Wendy observed as she leaned her head on Stan's shoulder.  
"I always knew Kyle liked Bebe, he just needed a little push to ask her out." Stan replied as he put his arm around Wendy and pulled her close.  
"You set them up?" Wendy asked, surprised  
"Yeah" Stan said thoughtfully  
"Oh that is so cute, thank-you Stan, Bebe was always complaining that Kyle never even talked to her." Wendy exclaimed, snuggling deeper into Stan's embrace  
Bebe was telling everybody who would listen that she and Kyle were going out. Kyle just sat there looking content.  
"I'm cold; don't you think its cold in here Kyle?" Bebe suggested  
"No, not rea..." Kyle started, but was interrupted by Stan clearing his throat. Kyle looked over at Stan who was miming taking off his jacket and putting it on Wendy's Shoulder. Wendy giggled at how oblivious Kyle was.  
"Here take my jacket." Kyle suggested to Bebe, out of the corner of his eye he saw Stan give him a 'thumbs-up'  
"Ooooh thank you Kyle," gushed Bebe  
"Stan, it was so nice of you to match them up, they are so happy together," Wendy commented. Stan leaned in and gave her a kiss  
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything Wendy?" Stan asked  
"Sure, I'll have an Ice" Wendy answered  
"Kyle, come with me to get some drinks" Stan ordered  
"Sure, ill be right back" Kyle said to Bebe. Stan cleared his throat.  
"Oh, uh, Bebe do you want anything?" Kyle asked nervously  
"I'll have and Ice as well" Bebe replied

As Stan and Kyle walked off in search of drinks, Wendy and Bebe started talking.  
"Oh Wendy, I'm so glad that Kyle finally asked me out!" Bebe said joyfully  
"It was all Stan's idea" Wendy replied proudly "he thought it would be fun to double date because we are such good friends and they are such good friends"  
"Oooo will you thank him for me!" Bebe pleaded "Kyle is adorable, I love the way that Stan always has to remind to be a gentleman."  
" It is really cute" Wendy laughed

"Dude, thank-you so much for pushing me to ask Bebe out, she is really cool" Kyle told Stan  
"Hey no problem, I knew you liked her." Stan replied  
"Yeah" replied Kyle  
"Remember to always think of her when you do something, like when you go to get a drink, ask her if she wants anything. Just be aware that if she says something confusing like 'I'm cold' when it's clearly not cold she is trying to get your attention." Stan advised

When Stan and Kyle returned with the drinks, Wendy and Bebe were giggling so much they could barely breathe.  
"Hey what's so funny?" Stan demanded playfully  
"n-nothing," Wendy choked out between giggles. This made both girls dissolve into laughter  
"Dude, I think they were talking about us," Kyle stated nervously  
"Wendy you better not have been talking about me behind my back," Stan said in a mock stern voice  
"Oh heavens no, we were just discussing, ummm" Wendy started in a mock scared voice, then she took one look at Stan, who was giving her a very convincing angry look, and she dissolved into giggles once again. Meanwhile Kyle had already sat down beside Bebe and she had leapt onto his lap. She leaned her head on Kyle's chest and stated  
"Wow, your heart is beating really fast"  
"Is it, really I hadn't noticed," but really he had noticed. He was suddenly struck with an incredible urge to kiss Bebe, as soon as she turned her head to look at him, he did. Bebe was visibly shocked at first but then became more comfortable. They broke apart after a second or two. Kyle looked embarrassed, but Bebe was glowing, she leaned in for another, Kyle obliged and they shared a romantic kiss. Unnoticed by them, Wendy and Stan were watching them,  
"Wow they are moving along pretty fast, it took me three years to kiss you," Stan said to Wendy  
"That's probably because they are sixteen and we were eight when we started dating, if you can even call it that," giggled Wendy  
"You are very giggly today; did you eat some stranger's brownies?" Stan asked, looking serious, Wendy knew he was joking and started to reply in a mock thinking tone  
"Well maybe there-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Stan had taken her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly  
"Maybe you should lay off the weed," Stan joked, leaning back on the couch, this caused Wendy to leap onto his lap and punch his arm lightly  
"Hey, I would never do that and you know it"  
"I know, because you are perfect." Stan replied, pulling her close "I love you exactly the way you are"  
"I love you too Mr. Quarterback" Wendy said  
"EVERBODY OUT, PARTY'S OVER"  
Suddenly there were people scrambling everywhere trying to escape  
"Stan we have to get out of here! If my parents find out I was here they wont let me see you for a month" Wendy cried  
"That's all motivation I need" Stan said hurriedly as they dashed out the back door, followed closely by Kyle and Bebe.  
"We should go to my house, its closest, police will be looking for people wandering the streets, come on!" puffed Stan  
When they got to his house he and Kyle went inside first, Kyle was sleeping over because his parents were out of town. Stan went upstairs to make sure his parents were asleep, while Kyle let the girls in the back  
"Okay they are asleep, but be quiet" whispered Stan. They crept up the stairs to Stan's room where there was a cot set up for Kyle already  
"My parent's wont mind if you girls sleep up here, Wendy you can have my bed and Bebe you take Kyle's. We will sleep on the couches downstairs." Stan stated "Wendy do you want me to walk you home?"  
"Nah, ill just tell my parents I went to Bebe's overnight"  
"What about you Bebe?" asked Kyle  
"My parents don't care, as long as I call." Bebe shrugged  
"Great, so we will be downstairs if you need anything, good-night!" Stan said softly  
All four teens fell asleep as soon and their heads hit the pillows

"Stan, Stanley, Stan..."  
"w-hat" Stan yawned, sitting up on the couch he had been sleeping on "oh hey mom" he said sheepishly  
"Stan, would you mind telling me why you and Kyle are sleeping in the living room." Mrs. Marsh asked calmly  
"Umm because Wendy and Bebe are sleeping in our beds" Stan answered cautiously  
"Right, Stan I trust you tell the truth, why are Wendy and Bebe here?"  
"Because the party we were at got broken up by the police and our house was the closest"  
"Okay Stanley, I believe you, but please don't do this again, you scared your father and I. Now go wake them up, it's already almost noon"  
"Okay mom," said Stan with a yawn  
"Dude, dude, Kyle...wake up"  
"Huh...wha-, oh hey Stan" Kyle opened his eyes and realized he was on a couch, why wasn't he in Stan's room?  
"Oh shit, the girls! Dude what did your parents say?"  
"Surprisingly, they were okay with it, mom can tell when I'm lying and she trusts me"  
"Well we better go wake them up," said Kyle, with a grin  
"Yep. We have to make sure they are awake," replied Stan grinning as well  
They crept up the stairs quietly. When they go the Stan's room they slowly opened the door. The two girls were sound asleep.  
"How should we wake them?" asked Kyle  
"Hmmm….AH HA. On the sound of three, kiss her." Stan whispered  
"Sounds good" Kyle agreed  
"1…2…3" they both leant down and gave their girlfriends a quick kiss. Wendy's eyes shot open, she grabbed a laughing Stan by the collar and kissed him back.  
"I bet you thought I was asleep," she hissed playfully

Meanwhile, Bebe was still looking up at Kyle in shock, she glanced around the room, then her eyes lit up.  
"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, she sat up and kissed him "Good morning Kyle"

"Wendy, you were awake?!" gasped Stan in surprise  
"Yeah! I heard you and Kyle discussing how to wake us up and didn't want to miss out" she giggled "I like the way you think Stan"  
"Come on, I'll walk you home," Stan said, changing the subject  
"Way to kill the moment, Stan!" Wendy said flatly  
"Oh I'm sorry, will this bring it back to life?" he asked as he swooped down and kissed her on the cheek  
"Of course," she giggled  
They went downstairs followed by a glowing Bebe and a stunned Kyle.  
"Hey kids!" said Mrs. Marsh  
"Oh!...h-hey" said Bebe nervously  
"it's alright, I trust you kids were responsible" laughed Mrs. Marsh  
"We're just gonna go walk Wendy and Bebe home now" said Stan  
"Okay," his mother replied  
As soon as they stepped outside, they were hit by a blast of cold wind. The girls shivered, Stan instantly put his coat over Wendy's shoulders. Kyle had to be reminded by Bebe  
"I'm cold," she shivered. Kyle then draped his coat over her shoulders and took her hand. The two couples slowly made their way down the street. Stan and Wendy turned up Wendy's driveway, as Kyle and Bebe continued on the Bebe's house. Stan ad Wendy kissed good-bye, as they pulled away from each other, Wendy whispered  
"I love you so much Stan" and she rested her head on his shoulder  
"I love you more than you could ever imagine." he replied, hugging her close and resting his head on hers.  
At that moment the front door opened


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Wendy? Where have you been?!" her mother exclaimed. Stan shuffled away  
"I was at Bebe's," she replied  
"Really, then where is she, and why is Stanley here?"  
"Uh, I was just making sure she got home alright," Stan answered nervously  
"Bye Stan," said Wendy giving him a kiss on the cheek, and whispering 'I love you' along the way.  
As Stan walked down the driveway he could hear a faint yell  
"NO, MOM, HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT? DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"  
Stan felt guilty about getting Wendy in trouble with her mother. By what Wendy was yelling, he could tell what her mother had asked. They wouldn't do anything like that anytime soon. Sure they loved each other, which is why they are waiting.

Meanwhile, at Bebe's house, things are quite different. As Bebe opened the door, her mother greeted them with a cheery 'Hello'  
"Who is this handsome young man?" she asked  
"Mom, this is Kyle," Bebe said, giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek. Kyle turned red and looked at the ground.  
"Well, thank you for bringing Bebe home safely, Kyle," Mrs. Stevens added  
"Bye Kyle," Bebe said sweetly  
"Cya at school tomorrow," he replied. As Bebe closed the door Kyle started walking away  
"Kyle, wait!" Bebe cried, running after him. Kyle spun around at the sound of his name.  
"Your coat!" she cried, as soon as she reached him she pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned  
"Cya later, Kyle," said Bebe as she ran up to her house. Kyle stood there, stunned, as Bebe giggled up the steps.

Once he regained feeling in his legs, Kyle started walking back to Stan's house. He caught up with Stan who was shuffling along with his head down.  
"Hey dude!" Kyle said cheerily  
"Oh, hey," Stan replied sadly  
"What happened?" Kyle asked worriedly  
"Wendy's mom opened the door just as we were saying good-bye…"  
"Kissing?" asked Kyle  
"Yeah, then Wendy went inside. I guess her mom somehow knew that she was at my house overnight and not Bebe's"  
"Oh no!"  
"Uh huh, then Wendy started yelling about how her mother doesn't trust her and junk"  
"She doesn't think that you two…"  
"I'm pretty sure that's what she thinks."  
"But Wendy is smart she would never…you would never…!" Kyle spluttered, he hated seeing his best friend so sad.  
"I think that her mom doesn't trust me because of my freaking father"  
"Ya that would make anybody nervous"  
"I don't know what to do; her parents are going to keep her away from me for at least a month!"  
"Well maybe if you respect that they will learn to trust you." Kyle suggested  
"Yeah I guess…oh dude, what about next Saturday?"  
"You could always sneak her out, if not, I think that Bebe and I will be fine on our own," he said with a wink

Stan was eating dinner when the phone rang. He answered it  
"Hello?" he said, he can hear sobbing faintly in the background, and somebody speaking sternly  
"H-hello?" a wobbly voice answered  
"Hi!" he replied, "Wendy?"  
"Yeah, hi Stan," she answered tearfully "listen, I'm so sorry, I tried to tell them, but they just don't trust you…"  
"Whoa, slow down, start from the beginning." Stan said soothingly  
"Well after you left this morning, my mom asked me if we…"  
"Yeah…"  
"I guess somehow she knew I wasn't at Bebe's, maybe it was because you walked me home…"  
"Sorry"  
"Don't be, my mom's the one who opened the door. Anyway, I don't know how she should have though I would do that, but then she asked again and I lost my temper and yelled."  
"Ya, I kind heard that."  
"Oh you did? Anyway, now she thinks I am lying and that you are a bad influence."  
"What?...no!"  
"Yeah, I even told her about the song you wrote, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept going on about how your dad does this and that."  
"My dad is so fucking stupid, it's not even funny. I'm nothing like him!"  
"I told her that you were different, but she wouldn't listen! In the end, she said that I'm not allowed to see you or speak to you, outside of school, for two months!"  
"No!" Stan cried  
"I love you Stan!" Stan could hear her mother yelling at her to hang up  
"I love you too Wendy!" Stan shouted into the phone, hoping that her mother would hear his plea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Stan walked to school alone, it had only been yesterday that Wendy told him about her, their, punishment. He was an hour early for school, he and Wendy had texted the night before. Wendy's parents thought she was going to help set up props for the school play. Stan's parents though he was going to football practice. Stan picked up his pace at the thought of Wendy waiting for him a school.  
"STAN!" Wendy cried, as she ran toward him and leapt into his arms "I missed you!" she gasped, then leaned in for a kiss  
"I missed you too, my Sunday evening just wasn't complete without our coffee date," Stan sighed  
"My parents just don't understand that you respect me and my beliefs," Wendy explained  
"You know I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do," Stan whispered sweetly.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Wendy stopped and pulled something out of her bag, "I still have your jacket."  
"Keep it; I want you to wear it"  
"I'd love to Stan, but my parents won't let me…" she replied, her voice breaking  
"So only wear it at school. You're my girlfriend and I want the world to see how we can stay together through anything.  
"Oh, Stan," Wendy said tearfully  
"I love you," Stan whispered  
"I love you too."  
They walked into the high school tight in each other's embrace


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
By Friday it was hard to believe that Kyle and Bebe hadn't even been together a full week. They went everywhere together and were never shy about showing their affection.  
It had been rough for Stan and Wendy. Stan's marks were dropping and he wasn't doing his best in football. For Wendy it had been just as tough, she couldn't keep focused on her work, all she could think about was how to maximize her time with Stan. They were constantly late for the classes they did not have together. They would stand in the hallway talking and kissing, making up for lost weekend and after school time. Luckily they had homeroom together. They often just shared a desk in the back and never got any work done. Any class they had apart was spent writing notes to each other.  
They had a double date on Saturday night, there was no way they were going to miss it. Wendy had told her parents that she was shopping with Bebe. Stan told his parents that he was going to the arcade with Kyle.  
"Wendy?" Stan asked at lunch, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
"Yeah," she replied, turning to face him  
"Next Tuesday is our eight year anniversary"  
"Yeah," Wendy sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "I know."  
"Let's walk into town for lunch to celebrate," he suggested  
"That sounds great," she agreed, kissing him  
A teacher came by and told them to break apart, but they ignored her, or maybe they were too caught up in the kiss to hear her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"S'up dude!" Kyle greeted Stan as he walked into the theater  
"Hi," Stan replied, hands in his pockets, head down.  
"Hey, honey!" came a whisper from behind him, as somebody leapt onto his back. Stan's face lit up instantly.  
"Hey sweetie!" he replied, Wendy hopped off his back and hugged him. They shared a quick kiss before heading into the movie. Kyle and Bebe were trailing behind them, holding hands.  
For the first time ever, Stan and Wendy actually started watching the movie. It was a horror movie. Kyle and Bebe, on the other hand, didn't even know what kind of movie it was. Wendy sat on Stan's lap, with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating; it was eerie yet comforting at the same time. His arms were around her legs, which were folded up to her chest. Her arms were around his waist. She watched his breathtaking blue eyes as she breathed in his comforting smell. She moved her arms up to his neck and he tilted his head down to see her gazing into his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then they kissed, it was the most intense kiss they had ever experienced, full of emotion. 'We are meant to be together' Wendy thought. A single tear escaped Wendy's eye, it ran down her face. As they pulled away, tears started streaming down her face. Stan held her close and whispered  
"It's okay Wendy; I will love you no matter what"  
This made her cry harder. Stan started rocking her back and forth in his arms and whispering "It's okay Wendy," and "I love you" over and over.  
"I love you Stanley, I have never loved anybody as much as I love you, and I will never stop loving you." Wendy sobbed  
Kyle and Bebe had stopped kissing the moment they noticed Wendy was crying. Bebe went over to comfort her, but she just received a stiff "Go away!" from Wendy; Bebe looked up a Stan, who shrugged his shoulders. "If my parents love me, then why don't they want me to be happy?" Wendy spluttered. Stan was speechless, Wendy was not usually the type of girl to cry, he wasn't used to this.  
When the movie ended, the two couples walked out of the theater. Wendy wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were all red and puffy. She kept trying to hide them from Stan, saying that she didn't want him to see her when she looked so ugly.  
"I think that you look beautiful Wendy!" he said seriously "I love you and I will always love you, no matter what" then he pulled her into a tight hug. When they reached the exit, Wendy and Bebe had to go one way and Stan and Kyle had to go the other. Wendy didn't want to leave Stan. He removed his signature blue and red winter hat and placed it on top of Wendy's head "Be sure to hide it from your parents," he warned  
"Stan!" she cried "I love you with all my heart" with that they shared a good-bye kiss and went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Stan sat on his bed playing the song he wrote for Wendy.  
"Stan? Stanley? Are you in there?"  
Stan walked over to the window, he saw Wendy standing in his yard.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised  
"I wanted to see you," she replied smiling. Stan put down his guitar and dashed down the stairs. He opened the door and let Wendy in.  
"Where are your parents?" she asked  
"They are away for the day and they won't be back for a couple hours," he replied, a grin slowly forming on his face. He led her to the couch, where they sat together. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Stan was starting to feel guilty, his parents trusted him not have Wendy over while they were gone.  
"You should go," he said, pulling away, "your parents are not going to like that you are here."  
"I don't care, I want to be with you," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder  
"I care," he whispered, "I don't want you to be in more trouble."  
"But I want to stay with you," she objected  
"I love you Wendy, who is why I don't want your parents to never let me see you again," he sighed  
"Oh, all right" she pouted. Stan walked her to the end of the street, they kissed good bye then each went their separate ways. But Stan didn't go home; instead he went into town to look in the shops.

When Wendy reached her house, she walked straight inside; she glared at her mother for being so cruel.  
"Where have you been?" her mother questioned  
"I told you, I went for a walk," she replied coolly  
"Where did you go?" her mother asked, suspiciously  
"I just went to Main Street to get Stan's present," she lied  
"What are you getting him a present for?" she demanded  
"Tuesday is our eight year anniversary!"  
"Wendy, that boy is nothing but trouble, I don't want you dating him!"  
"But mom! We love each other!" Wendy cried  
"How can you know, you're only sixteen!"  
"Yes, but we have know each other for half our lives! You married dad after only two years!"  
"You don't want to marry him do you?" her mother gasped  
"Yes, mom, I do want to marry him!"  
"Wendy you are only sixteen!"  
"Not right now mom! We wouldn't get married until after we are finished school!" she confirmed, "please let me go see him!" she pleaded  
"Wendy if he is anything like his father, he can't be trusted!"  
"He is nothing like his father! He knows the mistakes that his father has made and avoids making them himself."  
"How do you even know he is the one, you have never dated anybody else?"  
"I know because he is perfect and we love each other a lot," by now Wendy was crying, she just wanted her mother to understand, she wanted to see her boyfriend.  
"Wendy... I see how upset you are... I don't want you to be..."  
"Be what mom? You don't want me to be happy? Because that is how it seems!" Wendy yelled, then she turned on her heel and stormed up to her room, hot tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the phone and called Bebe.

"Hello?" Bebe answered  
"Bebe, I don't know what to do... my mom just doesn't understand..." Wendy blubbered  
"Calm down, I'll be right over," Bebe said as she detached herself from Kyle's grasp. "I have to got see Wendy," she started, "she is really upset."  
"Bu-" Kyle started, but then he thought about how left out he had felt whenever Stan was with Wendy "oh all right" he said finally. Kyle walked Bebe from his house to Wendy's, then he continued on to Stan's.  
Bebe walked straight upstairs to Wendy's room. Wendy was lying face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
"Wendy?" Bebe said cautiously. Wendy lifted her tear-stained face her eyes located Bebe; she ran over and hugged Bebe.  
"Th-thank you so much for coming," she sobbed. Bebe gave her a squeeze, then led her to the bed where they sat down.  
"What happened?" Bebe asked, concerned  
Wendy explained about the fight she had with her mom. Bebe put her arm round her tearful friend and gave her a reassuring hug.  
"You two are meant to be together, so it will all work out, you'll see," Bebe assured her  
"I hope you are right" Wendy replied, sobbing into Bebe's shoulder, "You're a great friend Bebe, thank-you!"

There was no answer at Stan's house so Kyle tried his cell.  
"Hey"  
"Hey Stan, listen, I just dropped Bebe off at Wendy's house. Wendy was pretty upset.  
"What's wrong?" Stan asked worried  
"I don't know, where are you?"  
"Umm" he stalled "I'm at the jewelry store"  
"Stan, what are you dong there?" Kyle asked slowly  
Stan mumbled something.  
"What did you say?"  
"I'm getting something for Wendy" he said embarrassed "nothing really expensive"  
"Well hurry up, we have to go to Wendy's, bring your guitar." Kyle hung up

Stan rushed home and grabbed his guitar, leaving a small box on his bed.  
He met Kyle outside of Wendy's house.  
"Okay so I'm going to play the song that I wrote under Wendy's window, right?"  
"Ya, maybe her parents will be convinced that you two belong together after that"  
Stan marched over to Wendy's window and started to play his guitar.  
Wendy came to the window as soon as she heard the music start. She gazed down at her perfect boyfriend, who was singing to her. Suddenly, the back door opened and Wendy's dad came out into the yard.  
"You! Get off my property before I call the police!" Wendy's Father Roared  
"Dad, please, let him stay!" Wendy cried  
"Wendy, close your window and let me handle this"  
"No dad, I love him, can't you see that?"  
"Wendy, this boy will just cause trouble. You are never to see him ever again!"  
"NO! Dad, please!" she begged "you can't do this!" she continued, sobbing uncontrollably. "Dad, I love him, I can't live without him!"  
Stan looked up at her tear stained face and wanted nothing more that to hold her in his arms and comfort her.  
"You had better get off my property right now!" Wendy's dad roared, turning to face Stan. Stan slowly walked away, he saw Wendy disappear from the window.  
"Stan! Wait!" Stan turned around to see attempting to run out the door. Her father had grabbed her arms and was holding her back.  
"I LOVE YOU STAN" she shouted after him  
"I love you too, Wendy" he replied sadly as her father pulled her inside.

Wendy was hysterical; she was bawling and shouting at her father. Bebe was trying to calm her down. She ran up to her room and collapsed in tears on her bed. Bebe sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.  
"You can get through this," she whispered

Kyle walked up behind Stan and put his arm over his shoulders.  
"You okay?" he asked nervously.  
A single tear ran down Stan's cheek, how was he ever going to live without Wendy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The next day at school, it was quite clear that Wendy had been up all night crying. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess underneath Stan's hat. Stan's eyes lit up when he saw her. Their eyes met and Wendy jumped into his arms, crossing her legs behind his back  
"What are we going to do Stan?" she choked  
"I don't know," he replied sadly "but no matter what happens, Wendy I will always love you" he said, looking into her eyes. Wendy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stan put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They continued to gaze into each others eyes as their moves closer, their lips met. Wendy started sobbing again; he gave her another kiss on the cheek. Stan pulled his arms away from her waist, but she held onto his neck. Wendy didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of his arms. Stan put one arm behind Wendy's knees and the other behind her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He carried her to homeroom like this.  
"Omigod, Wendy!? Is she okay?" Bebe gasped  
"I think so; she is just really tired and upset. She should be fine soon." Stan replied, hoping this was true. Stan sat down in the back of the class, Wendy still in his arms. She felt warm and safe cuddled up to her boyfriend. She breathed in deeply, his scent was indescribable and she found it very comforting. Her mind wandered and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Stan noticed that Wendy had fallen asleep and was glad she was resting. The teacher walked in the room and Stan caught her eye. She made her way over to the couple as the rest of the class trickled in.  
"What happened?" she demanded  
"Wendy is really tired, she was up all night crying" Stan explained  
"What is she so upset about?" she asked, concerned, this was not like Wendy at all. Stan explained what had happened over the weekend. The teacher's eyes widened.  
"Her parents don't think that you two are right for each other?" she asked in disbelief. Stan nodded, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.  
As the teacher left, Stan struggled to keep his tears at bay. He rested his head on Wendy's and rocked her back and forth slowly. 'Don't her parents see what this is doing to her?' he thought.

Wendy was still fast asleep by the time the bell rang. Stan carried her to the nurse's office so she could lie down. He stayed with her, sitting on the bed beside her, listening to her breathing. Stan got up and sat on the chair beside the bed. His eyelids began to feel really heavy, he rested his head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

Wendy began to stir, Stan jerked awake.  
"Stan?" she asked  
"I'm right here," Stan replied smoothing her hair. Wendy opened her eyes and smiled. Stan brushed her hair away from her face, his hand brushed against her forehead; he was surprised by how warm it was. He put his whole hand on her forehead only to find that she was burning up. He looked at her, worried.  
"What's the matter?" she asked drowsily  
"Wendy, do you feel alright?" he asked  
"Yeah, I feel really warm," she replied with a goofy smile. Stan was really concerned, she did not look well.  
"Wendy, take off my hat and jacket," he suggested  
"But I do not want to," she replied, she was so out of it  
"Here I'll help," he said beginning by taking his hat off her head.  
"Okay," she replied, "do what ever you want." she said suggestively. Stan became really worried now; this was not like her at all. He removed his jacket from her body. She was wearing the same shirt she had worn the day before, something was definitely wrong.  
"What do you think you're doing?" the nurse demanded as she opened the door.  
"She is really warm," Stan said, and then he thought about the situation, "It's not what you think!" He added quickly, jumping away from Wendy.  
The nurse made a quiet 'tsk' noise as she go the thermometer out of the cabinet. She confirmed that Wendy was quite warm, but she did not have a fever. Wendy sat up, she had cooled down a little bit and was feeling better. The nurse told them to go back to class. Stan still had a feeling that she was not quite 100% better.  
"What class do we have now?" she asked  
"It's about 2:30, we should be getting to math now." Stan replied. They walked to their lockers to get their books.  
"Stan." Wendy said as she opened her locker.  
"Yeah," he answered looking up.  
"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground.  
"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for" he assured her, looking into her eyes. She turned away, Stan grabbed her hand.  
"I should have just gone home last Saturday night. I never should have stayed over at your house." She explained  
"It's not your fault, it was just bad timing." He deflected "If anything, I should not have walked you to your door when you were supposed to be a Bebe's" Stan said calmly as he closed his locker. Wendy closed her locker and bent down to pick up her books, but Stan was faster. He picked them up before she could grab them.  
"How about we blame the whole thing on my mom? She shouldn't have opened the door while you were still there." Wendy suggested giggling. She linked her arm into Stan's and they walked to their class. They took their usual seat in the back of the room. Everybody around them was whispering and looking in their direction. They just looked each other in the eye and started laughing.  
"What could they be thinking we were doing?" Wendy whispered  
"Who knows," Stan replied, then he gave her a little kiss on the neck. She giggled and gave him a playful punch.  
"Stan, they are watching us," she whispered, talking about their classmates  
"What do we have to hide?" Stan asked leaning in to Wendy and giving her a small kiss.  
Neither Stan, nor Wendy even knew what was going on in math class; there were more important thing to do, according to them. The teacher eventually made them sit in separate desks, which they shoved together. They doodled together with their textbooks open; at least they made an effort to look like they were working.  
After class Heidi ran up to them in the hallway,  
"Where have you been?" She asked smiling. She had seen them come out of the nurse's office together, Wendy had not been wearing Stan's coat and her shirt was all wrinkled.  
"I was sleeping in the nurse's office," Wendy replied  
"I was with her, I fell asleep in there too," Stan added  
"Oh really…." Heidi said slowly  
"Heidi, it's not what you think." Wendy said, rolling her eyes. Then she looked at Stan's confused expression and couldn't help but burst into laughter. This made the situation even more suspicious  
"Interesting" Heidi remarked with a giggle  
"Now look what you made her think, Stan!" Wendy said  
"What did I do?" Stan asked, genuinely confused  
"Let me put it this way, what Heidi understood from that conversation was that we slept together, which we did, we fell asleep in the same room." Wendy explained  
"Oh, oops." Stan replied sheepishly  
"Don't worry she was just joking," she assured him, "but you should be more careful with your words" Wendy continued in a mock serious tone  
"Come-on I'll walk you home." Stan said, changing the subject  
"Yeah, my parents will be thrilled to see you," she replied sarcastically

"Wendy!" a voice from behind them called; they turned their head to see who it was. "Wendy," Bebe repeated catching her breath "since you weren't in english class today, I told the teacher that I would be your partner. You should come to my house after school and get caught up"  
"Okay" Wendy replied  
"I'll walk you there," Stan said  
"Of course," Wendy replied. They followed Bebe to Kyle's locker.  
"Hey guys," Kyle said, giving Bebe a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ready?" Stan asked.  
"Let's get out of here!" Kyle replied

Both couples made their way to Bebe's house. The boys kissed their girlfriends good-bye and started home.

"Hey Stan?" Kyle asked  
"Yeah" Stan replied  
"Bebe and I were talking at lunch, and we figured something out." Kyle paused, looking over at Stan "We figured out that you seem to know Wendy better than her own parents do."  
"Yeah, I know" Stan replied "It's a pretty sad fact; they just don't understand the connection that Wendy and I share. I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"All you can do is hope they figure that out." Kyle replied  
"I guess you're right," Stan agreed, as they arrived at his house.

Stan walked in the front door and slammed it shut behind him. "SHIT!" He yelled "This is bullshit!" He said more quietly. "This whole thing is a fucking pile of shit." He whispered, voice breaking.  
"Stanley," his mother said sternly from the kitchen, "Watch your language!" she scolded. "Oh Stanley, what's happened?" she cried as she walked into the living room to see her son, curled up on the couch, silent tears running down his face.  
"It's nothing you can help me with mom, just leave me alone!" he snapped  
"Hon, I know you are going through a tough time right now, but it will help to tell somebody" his mother assured him. He told her the whole story.  
She was wrong, replaying the events in his head just made him feel worse. He ran up the stairs to his room, he didn't want his mother to see him cry again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Wendy, which poet do you think we should do our project on?" Bebe asked. Wendy didn't answer; she lay on Bebe's bed, wearing Stan's coat and hat with a blank look on her face. "Earth to Wendy!" Bebe said loudly  
"Huh? Oh, what?" Wendy said sitting up  
"We are never going to get any work done." Bebe sighed  
"Hey! I was thinking!" Wendy said defensively  
"Yeah, about Stan." Bebe giggled. Wendy blushed  
"Yeah," she replied dreamily, she breathed in the scent on his jacket "he is just so perfect and he smells so good."  
"We need to get some work done" Bebe complained  
"Hey! Don't get mad at me, I'll bet you were thinking about Kyle!" Wendy smirked  
"How can I not, he is so cute and he has a pretty hot ass!" Bebe giggled. The two girls continued talking about their boyfriends. Bebe brought up that she and Kyle were doing something special for their two-week anniversary. Wendy became visible sad, this reminded her that she couldn't do anything with Stan for their 8th anniversary.  
"Wendy, you don't look so good." Bebe commented. It was true; Wendy had suddenly become quite pale.  
"I think I'm going to go home now," she replied. Her voice sounded disconnected, almost as if she was in a trance.  
"Okay," Bebe said looking at her pale friend, "be careful"  
"I will." Wendy replied stuffing replacing Stan's jacket with her own, as she shuffled out the door.

Stan was lying on his bed, playing the song he wrote for Wendy. He whispered the words to himself "…everyday I see you..." he was interrupted by his mother calling him to dinner. Stan carefully placed his guitar on his bed and slowly started walking downstairs. He felt a sudden sinking feeling in his chest, as if he had missed a step. He needed to go for a walk, he didn't know why, but he had to go outside. He turned away from the delicious scents wafting from the table, and walked out the front door. "I'll be right back." He called into the house.

Stan followed where his feet took him, he faced the ground and his hands were stuffed I his pockets. Suddenly, he heard a soft –clomp–, he looked up to see a figure in a purple jacket lying in the snow. He shuffled closer, his heart sank, it was Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Wendy, wake up!" Stan cried, but there was no use, she was unconscious. Stan whipped out his cell and dialed 911. "Please, stay with me Wendy" Stan begged, tears running down his face. He could hear the ambulance getting closer, he didn't bother to try and hide his tears. He took off his coat around his girlfriend, trying to keep her warm. He didn't let go of her until the paramedics got there. They put Wendy on a cart and rolled her over to the back of the ambulance, Stan followed.  
"You can't come in here" the paramedic said, "only family"  
Stan was crushed; his face must have shown his pain.  
"How are you related to her?  
"She is my girlfriend" Stan replied, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Close enough hurry up and get in"  
The ride to the hospital was a blur, the sirens were loud and the paramedics were trying to keep Wendy stable.  
Wendy's eyelids fluttered,"Stan?" she asked with a hoarse voice  
"I'm right here; everything is going to be okay." Stan said, struggling to smile  
"Good." Wendy said, satisfied. She closed her eyes again  
When they arrived at the hospital Stan was directed toward the waiting room. Wendy's parents rushed to the front desk, demanding to see their daughter. They didn't see their daughter's boyfriend sound asleep on a chair right behind them. They were brought to the room where their daughter was. As the door opened, they sighed with relief. Wendy was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading a magazine. The doctors informed them that Wendy had passed out from a mix of stress and not eating enough, her eating habits were most likely caused by the stress. The doctors asked Wendy's parents if she was under a lot of stress lately, they looked at each other, she had definitely been under a lot of stress.  
"Well, is there anything you can think of which may have put her under a lot of stress?"  
"Yes, we have banned her from seeing her boyfriend, she thinks that she is in love, but he is bad news, we don't her associated with people like him." Wendy's father said  
"Well she is lucky that somebody found her" the doctor remarked "If she had been out there much longer she would have gotten hypothermia"  
"Who found her?" Wendy's mother asked, "We would like to thank them"  
"I believe he is in the waiting room, I'll go get him"  
"Wendy, that is the kind of boy you should be dating," Wendy's father said. Wendy rolled her eyes. "A responsible boy, who just happened to save your life"  
"Here he is." The doctor announced, a boy with a brown jacket, blue jeans and jet black hair stepped into the room. Wendy looked up.  
"STAN!" Wendy cried as she leapt from her bed to hug him.  
"What is he doing here?" Wendy's father roared in disbelief, "I thought visiting was for family only!"  
"Sir, this is the boy who saved your daughter's life."  
"You're right dad," Wendy said smiling in Stan's arms, "this is the boy I should be dating." Stan pulled her closer; their lips lock in a short kiss. Wendy grinned and leaned her head on Stan's shoulder; everything was going to work out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Stan walked Wendy to school the next day. It was Tuesday, the day of their anniversary. Stan was getting increasingly nervous with every step, he felt the little box in his pocket, it was still there. Wendy wrapped her arm around Stan's waist and stuck her hand in his back pocket; Stan did the same to her.  
"I'm going to take you out somewhere tonight, instead of just out for lunch.  
"Sounds great," Wendy replied "my parents are starting to trust you now, because you saved my life." Wendy rested her head on his shoulder.  
Stan blushed "You would have done the same for me."  
"It was lucky you were walking down that street when you were" Wendy thought out loud.  
"Yeah, it was." Stan replied, though he knew it wasn't luck that had brought him there, he remembered how his heart had told him to go out and walk down that street. Stan leaned over and gave Wendy a kiss. Then they walked to homeroom together.  
Stan met Wendy at her locker for lunch. He took her hand and led her to the side of the school.  
"I have a surprise for you." He whispered. He started to feel sick to his stomach. He was so nervous that when he reached into his pocket he almost dropped it. Wendy saw the little velvet box in his hand.  
"Stan," she breathed, "Is this what I think it is?"  
Stan confirmed her suspicion as he got down on one knee and opened the box.

THE END

??????

Story by: Danielle Carr

Characters by: Matt Stone & Trey Parker


End file.
